


there was only one bed

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Nami and Robin share a bed; first by necessity, then by choice.Writer's Month Prompt #31.
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	there was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

The Merry wasn’t a big ship by any means, and they only had so much space to sleep. Since the Captain’s quarters was the only room with any privacy, Nami had claimed it for herself early on. Luffy didn’t mind, of course, since he could basically fall asleep anywhere. And Nami found she quite liked having her own space, after years of sharing a room with Nojiko.

Then, Robin joined their crew, and Nami wasn’t about to leave her to sleep in a bunk with a bunch of snoring men, so they decided to share.

It was a little awkward at first. The room only had one bed, after all, and they hadn’t exactly had a chance to get to know each other beforehand. But, as Nami quickly found out, she enjoyed having some company again. Robin was pleasant to be around, much more so than their other crewmates. She kept the room tidy, sharing even cleaning duties with Nami. She often stayed up late reading, but she always kept quiet while Nami slept. All around, she was a very considerate roommate, and Nami was happy to have her there.

Even when the Sunny was ready to sail, and the two of them had separate rooms, she’d often find herself climbing into Robin’s bed at night.


End file.
